conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EcruFox Corporation (PolCri)
The EcruFox Corporation (commonly just EcruFox, among AS citizens The Corporation, and wrongly Ecru-Fox) is a multinational, multi-functional, mega-conglomerate based in New Bay City, Texas. The company was voted largest overall corporation in the Allied States. EcruFox is involved in virtually every economic sector, including, mining, private military activities, catering, clothing manufacturing, economical assistance, production of everyday goods, bio-engineering, and most notably, space exploration. History EcruFox was founded in 1980 in Chicago, Illinois by Hugo Ecruz and Robert Fox as a law firm, Ecruz Fox. Soon, much to the partners' surprise, it became one of the city's top law firms, specializing in corporate law and mergers. 1981 through 1983 saw the firm buy three smaller law firms. In 1985 Ecruz Fox bought the company which did its accounting, and expanded it. In 1986, the firm expanded to New York, Los Angeles and Miami, buying a total of nine other companies, including a consulting firm, two private medical practices and a private taxi service. In 1990, it founded the Security Enforcement and Local Logistics (SELL) branch, which grew at an extremely fast pace to become one of the United States' largest security contractors. 1990 through 1992 saw the firm buy three banks, one small hotel group and a mining company in West Virginia. In 1993 the firm was bought by Lob Charles and renamed to the EcruFox Corporation. Organization Board of Directors The Board of Directors is the collection of majority shareholders. Currently, only 1% of the company's shares is open to the public. Lob Charles bought the entire company early in its existence, and has since sold 48% of his shares, to remain the largest shareholder. The BoD acts as the combined owner of the company and has the power to set the agenda and also make executive decisions which is passed on to the CEO. *Lob Charles - Chairman (52%) *Daniel Hendricks (10%) *Dexter Patrick (10%) *Julius Jackson (10%) *Chuck Kentor (5%) *Heidi Turnage (4%) *Jonathan Lerox (4%) *Li Jen (2%) *Rex Adams (2%) Executive staff The executive staff are hired employees of the EcruFox Corporation and not shareholders. They serve at the pleasure of the Board of Directors. *Chief Executive Officer - Tomas Carmichael *Vice President - Travis Emory *Chief Research Officer - Cassey Deshawn *Chief Marketing Officer/Public Relations Officer - Tamarra Rudy *Chief Financial Officer - George Molly *Chief Innovation Officer - Orlando Le Roux *Chief Information Officer - Laura John *Chief Legal Officer - Brandon Specht *Chief Technical Officer - Timmy Depp *Chief Nursing Officer - Arnold Julius Facilities EcruFox Main *EcruPlex (Headquarters) - New Bay City, Allied States **1 EcruTower **2 EcruTower **3 EcruTower **4 EcruTower *Redcoat Office Building (Region UK-Scandinavia) - London, United Kingdom Oceanic Airlines *111 America Center (Headquarters) - New Bay City, Allied States Escadar Armory *Centro Financiero Confinanzas (Headquarters) - Caracas, Venezuela *Escadar Mobile Complex - Caracas, Venezuela Odolus Motors *Maracaibo Central Tower (Headquarters) - Maracaibo, Venezuela *Odolus Assembly - Maracaibo, Venezuela Conso Dynamics *Republic Courtyard (Headquarters) - Paramaribo, Suriname *Conso Dynamics Assemblies - Paramaribo, Suriname Preto Mesa *Preto Mesa Research Facility (Headquarters) - Paraná, Argentina *Preto Mesa Product Assembly Facility - Paraná, Argentina *Preto Mesa Laboratories - Paraná, Argentina *Preto Mesa South Division Tower, Montevideo, Uruguay *Preto Mesa North Division Tower, Maracaibo, Venezuela Industry The EcruFox Corporation is involved in virtually every economic sector, thus some have come to saying that EcruFox owns the Allied States, and sometimes, the world. EcruFox is the Allied States federal government's largest defense contractor, supplying the military with vehicles, weapons, and training, among other things. The company also plays a major role in the private sector. Statistics show that at least 80% of the world's population have at some point owned a product of EcruFox. Notable products *M1A3 Fortis Main Battle Tank - Testing *MQ-5 State Unmanned Aerial Vehicle - In production... *Several processors and other components which fit in a computer. *A large line of clothing. *Mining equipment. *Gardening equipment. *Kitchen appliances. *Cellphones. *Consumer electronics in general. Notable services The EcruFox Corporation also offers an extremely wide range of services, concentrating primarily in security, science, and mining. EcruFox is also the first every organization to have its own top-level domain, which is (.ec). Individuals may register their own organizations with this TLD. *Banking. *Healthcare. *Mining. *Space exploration. *Cloning - In production... *Oil extraction. *Financial services. *Security - Private Military Contracting... *Water supply. *Energy supply. *Software development. *Transportation. *Environmental affairs. *Accommodation. *Corporate training. *Schooling. *Education after school. *Military training. *Entertainment and Media. *Sanitation. *Web hosting and design - .ec Members of the conglomerate As of early 2011, the EcruFox Corporation has announced plans to buy GeneTas Industries, the Clark-Kentz Corporation and Sharp Technologies. On 17 August 2011, the EcruFox Corporation bought four South American defense contractors (Escadar Armory, Odolus Defense, Conso Dynamics and Preto Mesa), and had all key staff and equipment shipped to the Allied States. *'EcruFox Cabs Incorporated' - One of the largest taxi companies in the Allied States and abroad. *'Envo Global' - A large environmental preservative agency based out of Johannesburg, South Africa. *'EcruFox Systems' - A company which specializes mainly in information technology-related activities. *'YouFirst! International' - A hospitality and resort hotel chain. *'GLOBAL Genetics Corporation' - Company mainly specializing in genetic sciences. *'S.E.L.A.' - Private military and security wing of the EcruFox Corporation. *'The IRIS Initiative' - Allegedly an organization specializing in the research of fringe sciences. *'Civilian Intelligence Bureau' - A purely "Observe and Report" organization which is one of the Department of Justice's largest contractors. *'Oceanic Airlines' - The flag carrier airline of the Allied States of America. *'Escadar Armory' - Military equipment manufacturer. *'Odolus Defense' - Military equipment manufacturer. *'Conso Dynamics' - Military equipment manufacturer. *'Preto Mesa' - Military equipment manufacturer. *'EcruFox Media Group of America' - Mass media corporation. **EMGA News Ticker See Also *List of largest companies based in the Allied States External links *www.EcruFox.ec Category:Allied States of America Category:EcruFox